


My First Book of Ereri/Riren One-Shot Smut Stories

by CorporalsCock



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accents, Aftercare, Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Car Sex, Choking, Coach/Player Relationship, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Crossdressing Eren Yeager, Daddy Kink, Demon Eren Yeager, Demon Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drunk Sex, F/F, Female Levi/Female Eren Yeager, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, French-Speaking Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Genderswap, German Eren Yeager, Improvised Sex Toys, Incubus Eren Yeager, Kinky, Lazy Mornings, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Long-Distance Relationship, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Marriage, Masochism, Masochist Eren Yeager, Master/Pet, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse, One Shot Collection, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Praise Kink, Priest Eren (Shingeki no Kyojin), Priest Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Sadistic Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Shy Eren Yeager, Skype Sex, Slut Shaming, Switching, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Wall Sex, Yaoi, basically the entire snk cast - Freeform, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorporalsCock/pseuds/CorporalsCock
Summary: NSFWIts 7:47 AM, and Levi just can't get enough of his sweet Eren...





	1. Lazy Morning Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW
> 
> Its 7:47 AM, and Levi just can't get enough of his sweet Eren...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically my collection of delicious One-Shots, feel free to suggest a story and I'll see if i can get around to doing it sometime!
> 
> NSFW - 18+ Material  
> L/S - Long Story  
> ANGST - Sad Story  
> FLUFF - 13+ Material
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! :)

**7:47 AM**

The light filtering in through the window was like a blaring alarm, except it was a soothing alarm, enough for him to wake up but not enough to notice the hand between his legs. He sighed, deciding to close his eyes again when he felt that his boyfriend was still there and asleep… Or so he thought.

Levi – said boyfriend – was frozen in place, two fingers deep in his beautiful lover. He waited until Eren was dozing back off to slowly move those fingers deeper, plunging in and out reluctantly. Afraid he would wake Eren up, he would slow his digits and maybe even pull out to stimulate his perineum, stopping only to plunge his fingers in again. His thumb went up to stimulate both places, causing Eren to whimper in his sleep in the most sensual way that has his already throbbing erection wanting more. But, being the patient man, he was – not normally – he continued to stretch Eren, eventually working up to three fingers.

After loosening him up properly he went down, running his tongue across the entrance of Eren’s asshole. Usually Levi didn’t do these things, he found it disgusting and unsanitary. But with Eren, he knew he was clean, especially since he was the only person or being that has been inside of him the past 24 hours. With that in mind, Levi pushes past Eren's ring of muscles with his tongue, curling it instantly causing Eren to jolt awake and throw the covers back to reveal his boyfriend between his legs. Tongue in his ass. Eren flushes and notices his natural morning wood is replaced with genuine arousal. The feeling of heat spreading throughout his chest and down to his stomach.

Levi takes that as an invitation to keep going, the perfect man beneath him gasped, hips stuttering as Levi tongue fucks his tight little hole. Eren threatens to close his legs around Levi's head, resulting in the raven having to hold the plump thighs open with his arms. Wrapping them around and holding them open as he continues his assault, purposely avoiding his prostate to tease him, only occasionally brushing against it with the tip of his tongue.

Eren's hips jolt downward, himself choking on a moan as Levi massages his walls. He bites his lip, throwing his head back before retreating his gaze back down to the sight below him. "L-Levi..." He calls out, voice barely above a whisper. Must be the grogginess, Levi assumes, speeding up the movements inside whilst looking up at Eren. Wiggling his eyebrows. This causes Eren to whine and grip his boyfriend's hair, pulling him in deeper if possible. "More... please. I need, more!" His sweet voice calls out. Now how could Levi deny such a request from such an adorable brat.  He eased his tongue out, giving a few small pumps with it before kissing up Eren's lean body. He grabbed Eren's hips, holding himself up as he gazed into his lovers eyes. Leaning in, he ignored the morning breath on the both of them and kissed him, slowly slipping his tongue past the confines of Eren's lips. He pulled away just as Eren wrapped his arms around his neck. "Well, good morning sunshine." Levi gave up a small smile, leaning down to nip at his already bruised neck.

"Mmh... There." Eren whispered, making Levi growl and drag his tongue down to his collarbone, biting it lightly to test the waters as to how far this should go. Even though the leaking cock brushing up against his abdomen and the way he was practically moaning for him was enough to continue, he still waited affirmation. And that's what Eren liked... that Levi would never do anything that made Eren uncomfortable. He gave a curt nod, reassuring Levi that he was fine. Levi didn't speak, only giving a small smirk before taking one of Eren's nipples into his mouth, evoking a loud whimper from the brunette. Levi looked up, admiring how Eren's check flared when their gaze met. He didn't stay there long though before kissing down his belly, sucking here and there. Finally, Eren kept his gaze downward, keeping his hips still despite how badly he wanted Levi to suck him off already.

And oh he did.

In _one_ movement Levi had the entire length in his mouth.

The feeling sent shivers up Eren's spine, causing his neck to pull and back to arch. "Oh!" Was all he let out, hips squirming and trying to pull away, yet push into the wonderful feeling of Levi's hot mouth. Levi stilled himself, having a hold on Eren's hips to keep him down. He moved his tongue, licking around and across the slit the best he could with the way the head brushed against his protesting throat. He looked up at Eren; even in this position he radiated dominance, letting Eren know who was in control at the moment. Eren gulped, biting his lip as soft moans left his lips, both his hands entangled in Levi's hair. Levi began to move his head, and despite not being up to Eren's speed, Levi granted him with some leeway on how much he could move his hips. He bobbed his head slowly, making Eren's skin crawl with anticipation. All at once, Levi sped up, causing Eren to let out a cry of pleasure, his hips gyrating into Levi's face. "L-Levi! I'm gonna-..." And just like that Levi popped off and reduced to stroking, fast, as he crawled up Eren's body and licked behind his ear. "Cum then... do it, make a fucking mess of yourself." He let out an embarrassing noise akin to that of a sob before shuddering. "Levi... Levi! Oh god... I'm cumming! Nnh..." His back curled off the bed, face contorting and eyes keeping their gaze on Levi's own metallic stare as he came, covering Levi's hand and his own stomach with the milky fluid. 

He panted, eyes closing as he rides out his high with the feeling of Levi's palm wrapped so securely around his softening length. Levi slowly pulled his hand away, bringing the cum covered fingers up and rubbing the pad of his finger over one of Eren's nipples. Eren's eyes shot open again, letting a weak moan out as Levi continued to toy with his chest, sufficiently covering each nipple with a fair amount of cum. He glanced down, noticing Eren's slack legs and flaccid member lying weakly against his stomach. He brought Eren into another kiss, pushing his tongue in fast and claiming what's already his. "Y'know... I myself have an issue as well, if you're willing to help me out." Levi nudged his throbbing cock in-between Eren's legs. 

Eren blushed hard, "A-Alright, I'll prepar-.." he was cut off by Levi biting his neck hard, "already done while you were asleep. Now..." He grasped his length and rubbed it against Eren's asshole, testing it's sensitivity from the night before. Eren spread his legs a little bit more, one hand going down to pull open his ass. "Put it in here... I want it, you won't hurt me." He said it softly, as if he could feel the sensuality in the moment they were currently sharing.

Levi leaned down to give Eren a chaste kiss to his lips, "Do you want lube?" Levi knew how much Eren actually liked the burn that came from going in dry. Eren shook his head, grabbing Levi's arm and running his fingers against the smooth skin. "No, I want it raw... Just take me already, I'm tired of waiting..." He pouted up at Levi, who in turn only chuckled before positioning himself so that he could push inside slowly. He groaned, letting his hand fall from his cock and instead grip onto Eren's hair, the other holding Eren's leg open. "I'm balls deep..." Levi teases, "and god, you feel so fucking good Eren..." Eren's chest swelled with pride knowing that he made Levi feel good, his thoughts were interrupted as a moan tore from the back of his throat. His hands flew up to latch onto Levi's back, letting out lewd moans and provocative curses of Levi's name.

Levi groaned, biting his lip as he began to move, slowly rutting his hips at first until he moaned and buried his head in Eren's neck. "I'm sorry, i can't wait any longer, I'm going to go faster." He licked up the brunettes neck and to his cheek before biting it and picking up his pace. Ruthlessly slamming his hips into his boyfriend. "Levi! Ahn! Levi!" Eren moved his hips, bringing a hand up to the raven's cheek and gazing into his eyes. "It feels so good, Levi... please don't fucking stop." His head is thrown back, hand falling from Levi's face and instead fisting itself into the sheets below. Levi growls, gripping his thigh tightly and increasing his pace, the sound of his hips meeting Eren's ass over and over echo throughout their bedroom.

After a short moment of Levi thrusting Eren cries out, "More!" And Levi nearly scoffs, "Damned cock slut, got you trained like a damned dog." He pulls out quickly, taking a quick peek down below before smacking Eren's ass and kneading the flesh. "On your fours brat. I'll give it to you so fucking good that you wont be able to walk." Eren nearly throws himself onto his stomach before pushing his ass out. He glanced back to watch Levi but it's too late, Levi has shoved himself back in, deep. "A-Ahn!! Nnh! Levi!" He doesn't have time to properly spill his thoughts before Levi is beginning his ruthless pace once again. "Yeah that's right... say my fucking name." Levi growls out, gripping Eren's hair and pulling on it. Eren chokes, letting out another moan, sounding like an absolute wanton slut.

"Fuck baby, with the way you're tightening, I don't think I will last long..." Levi groaned, quickening his thrusts. "Daddy! Mmh! Cum inside me... Please." Eren cries out, out of breath and choking on his saliva. Levi pulls him flush against his chest, turning his head to the side and kissing his lips. "My handsome man... God, I'm going to humiliate you." Levi chuckles against the shell of Eren's ear before slamming his hips up, the tip of his dick hitting Eren's prostate with enough force for the man to literally gyrate and cum on the spot. "Levi!" He cries out, body shaking as he comes down from his second high, tears from over stimulation dripping down his cheeks.

Levi's hips lose their rhythm, jolting a few times before he moans, a low guttural noise coming from his chest as he pulls Eren even harder against him. "I'm about to cum, I'm about to claim this," he slaps Eren's plump ass once, making Eren shake and scream, "as my own. You'd better be ready, little shit." He does fast thrusts now, paying attention to mostly the head of his cock. He grunts once, head falling back as he finally releases. "Ngh!" His mouth is open, face showing pure pleasure as he milks himself inside of Eren. Eren moans at the feeling, falling out of Levi's arms and onto his stomach.

Levi's breathing steadies and he finally - with much effort - pulls out of Eren and flops down next to him. "Fuck." He lets out a long breath, looking at Eren, who in turn has fallen asleep on all fours. He lets out a soft chuckle, leaning over and planting a kiss on his cheek. "Sleep tight my love, I'll get breakfast ready." He goes to stand up, but is stopped by a hand on his wrist. Levi quirks a brow. "mmdontgo." He murmurs, and Levi simply just can't deny. "Okay. Fine, but the second we wake up, these sheets will be cleaned, understand?" Eren only lets a half ass nod suffice before he is lightly snoring, having fallen over onto his side.

Rolling his eyes, he joins Eren in the bed, kissing the back of his neck and playing with his head, "I love you." He whispers into his nape before falling asleep, the feeling of Eren's hair on his nose the last thing he remembers.

_Lazy Morning Sex_

 

 


	2. Confusion Resolved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW
> 
> Eren isn't exactly sure what Levi's relationship is with him, little does he know, he's about to find out.  
> CanonVerse AU.

“Oh fuck! There! Levi! Don’t sto- I’m going to cum!”

The words echoed through Levi’s head as he admired the brunette in his training stance, making sure that his backside and posture was anatomically correct, despite the many times he’s checked before. Believe me, he has checked thoroughly. Both inside and out of the younger male’s tight ass, almost memorizing how hot and soft he was around his cock. No matter how many times Levi had been inside his cadet’s body, it still amazed him how tight he always was for his own pleasure. How he always mewled and seemed like a total slut in bed, yet so innocent at the same time. But of course, it caused pleasure to his partner as well, especially when he hit that tiny spot inside that practically made him scream and beg for more. God. He was hooked.

“Jaeger!” Eren nearly fell at the sudden outburst, Levi having not spoken the entire session of training. “Sir!” He replied quickly, standing at attention. The other cadets took notice in how he was standing and followed suit, copying his posture. Levi rolled his eyes, “at ease.” Directing his attention back to Eren, who remained in his ‘perfected’ stance. “Give me 10 laps, your fighting was horrible. Learn your lesson and maybe I’ll only make you do five. No walking.” Eren nodded like a dog and proceeded to run the opposite direction.  
The training continued as usual, going over techniques and strategies that could strengthen the core and overall performance with the 3DMG. After dismissing the rest of the cadets, Eren finished around 7 laps before Levi called him over. “Come to my office later.” His tone wasn’t suggestive, which struck Eren as unusual. “Yes sir. What time?” Levi turned on his heel, “After dinner.” Eren stood there, going over the information his corporal had given him. Levi walked into the building, deciding to head toward the showers and clean himself up.

Eren had sauntered into the headquarters for his squad. “Hey Jaeger! What’s up with you?” Jean bit at Eren like a dog pissing off its owner. “Look, fuck-face. I am not in the mood for your bullshit, so please, very kindly…” he threw the bird, “fuck off.” A sarcastic sneer followed from the rival, making Eren’s already questionable mood flare into animosity. Marco, being the pacifist, he was, stood up and coaxed Jean back into his neutral mood. 

The dorm he stayed in smelled horrible, it smelled of sweat, spit and cheap soap. A totally different scent from what his Heichou carried, causing his nose to scrunch up. “I’m going to shower.” He announced, grabbing his soap bar he stashed by the bed. After grabbing the necessities, he headed toward the showers. He had his head down, going over what Levi had said to him. Did he do something wrong? Was he mad? He stopped his stride, gasping, “Does he want to leave me?” he murmured to himself, a tightening in his chest at the image of Levi telling him their little escapades were over. He recollected himself, there’s no way he would want to end things. Not with how willing Eren had been acting lately, on his knees easily and doing exactly what his corporal asked of him.  
Wait.

What if that’s why he wants to end this? Had he been acting too willing lately?

No. He doesn’t want do end this… us… does he?

Eren shook his head, he would find out tonight, depending on what Levi brought up.

Being so lost in thought had caused Eren to bump into the person occupying his thoughts. “Levi! Hey!” he shouted, making his corporal scowl. “Why are you yelling so loudly brat?” Eren jumped at that, having been surprised by the corporal as usual.

“Ah, well you see- “

Levi waved his hand, “forget it, I’m not in the mood for a shitty excuse.” He turned to walk away but Eren had other motives. Swiftly he reached out and grasped Levi’s hand. Having been any other subordinate, Levi would have ripped their flesh off, but since it was Eren he only gave a confused scowl. “What?” he bit after Eren didn’t speak right away, further frustrating the corporal to no end. “I, uh… was wondering why exactly I am coming over to your quarters tonight sir.” A minuscule, playful smirk played on Levi’s lips as he reached behind Eren with his spare hand and swiftly pinched his left butt-cheek. A yelp came from Eren, followed by a blush.

Good to know that he wasn’t absolutely screwed in the way he thought he was tonight.

His shower carried on per usual, only thoughts of his captain occupied his thoughts once more, thoroughly driving the teen insane. His body reacted the way it would normally for the captain on its own. Making Eren let out a string of curses as he brought a hand down and dealt with his issue quickly, having choked on Levi's name through his high. After the shower, he made his way to dinner with a light jump in his step. The commander really outdid himself tonight, having been a higher-ups birthday, everyone was allowed a cookie that wasn't too sweet but hit the mouth just right to make anyone happy. Anyone except the corporal who still wore his scowl as he gave his cookie to Hange, who ate it quickly. Eren didn't like that so he took it upon himself to get a cookie from someone else.

He hid the sweet in his jacket pocket, cursing the crumbs that spread across the inside of the fabric. Dinner passed and Levi had left early, perhaps to prepare for tonight? Eren practically vibrated in his seat before dismissing himself, ignoring the strange looks he acquired. He walked down the empty corridors, passing by a few guards who seemed motionless unless talked to. Once he arrived at Levi's office he knocked on the door. "Captain?" he called out, gulping as a low reply came accompanied by what seemed to be "come in." 

He opened the door to see Levi at his desk, pushing his papers aside as he gazed at Eren as if he hadn't seen him in forever. "Sir?" he whispered out, looking confused as all hell as he came closer to the desk. "I brought you a cookie." he murmured, looking for a fabric to put the sweet on instead of getting crumbs on his desk. Levi's heart thumped at that thought, Eren did this for him. "Eren." he whispered back to the boy, albeit delayed due to being in shock at the sight of the boys body alone. He made the 'come here' motion with his finger. Eren followed reluctantly, afraid at what was about to happen. Levi enjoyed seeing the boy so jumpy, it made a part of him stiffen in ways that are unspeakable. He really was a sadistic bastard. Eren stood in-front of Levi's desk, his heart thumping in his chest. "Do you know why I called you here tonight." Levi stated smoothly, gun-metal eyes scanning over the shuddering body presented to him. He leaned back. "N-No sir." he said not-so-confidently. 

"Come here, around the desk." He ordered, scooting back as he let the brunette join him. "Are you afraid?" he asked, pulling the boy down by his collar and brushing his lips against his ear. The tension in the room was so intense it could cut diamonds. "Yes sir..." He whispered, his cheeks reddening at the feeling of his lover so close. 

"You should be." 

He smirked as he noticed Eren jump before he yanked the boy down and slotted their lips together quickly. Eren seemed to tense before relaxing visibly and touching the back of Levi's head. "You asshole." Levi chuckled, pulling him into his lap and giving a devilish grin. "Of course I am. Now." He gripped the brunettes bottom and rubbed his finger in-between the cleft pf his cheeks the best he could through the jeans. "Spread those tan legs for me." He whispered hotly in his ear. Causing Eren to whimper and oblige by sliding his clothes off slowly. Levi drank in the sight greedily, his skin having already lost his previous marks, making his fingers and mouth itch to claim him once more. "Good boy." he whispered, rubbing Eren's barren hips slowly, feeling how hot his skin was underneath his touch.

Eren shuddered, taking in the praising touches slowly. Although Levi was not a patient man, he takes what he wants, and on his priority list at this exact moment is Eren Jaeger, titan shifter. Feared by many, yet here he is now, shivering and silently begging in Levi's ear to go faster. The moonlight illuminating his caramel skin as a sheet of sweat covers his body. He begins clawing at Levi's shirt, noticing he isn't wearing his cravat. Levi only chuckles as he lets Eren unbutton his shirt, letting a smug grin cover his cheeks as Eren begins feeling up his toned body, rubbing over a specific scar that has caught his attention many times. Levi's body is sensitive, jolting at the feeling of the hot fingers brushing over the velvety skin. He wanted Eren, and he wanted him now. "Enough. I'm in charge, on my desk now." Eren quickly got off, his own length feeling trapped in the confines of his pants. 

After ridding himself of his offensive clothing, he joined Eren on the desk and loomed over him intimidatingly. "Wait right here." Eren was going to complain but Levi shut him off quickly with a slap to his ass before walking to his bed and checking the bedside drawer for lube and coming back. He showed Eren the items and smirked, watching how Eren's body spread even more to accompany his. "Spread those legs my prince." he whispers, unscrewing the cap and drizzling some of the thick fluid onto his fingers and shoving one inside quickly.

"N-Hah!" Eren moaned, gripping Levi's forearm and forcing his finger deeper as he began gyrating his hips onto the digit. Levi accompanied his moan with his own as he drank in the delicious sight beneath him. Yeah, this was the horrifying Titan Shifter that everyone feared. To think that Levi had such a dangerous being in his grasp made his half flaccid cock jump and throb. He grit his teeth, pushing another finger inside as he noticed Eren starting to harden. His face turned red, feeling Levi wiggle the fingers inside quickly, drawing out a moan as he nearly came at the feeling of the thin fingers feeling so deeply inside of him. "Fuck. Levi." he called out hurriedly. "Give it to me already! Give this," he gripped Levi's cock in his hand and started stroking him to further tempt him. Levi lost it, he normally waited to prepare him properly, but after being teased all day, the waiting and the talking. He gave in.

"Fine, don't get used to it you slut." Eren growled at that before choking on his breath. Levi had pushed in halfway. 

With his fingers still inside.  
He was about to remove them to fuck him properly before Eren held him still. "Fuck.. Fuck... Fuck!" he gripped his hand and kept him there. "K-Keep them there, oh fuck..." He breathed out, feeling Levi start to push in even more, eyes rolling back as he felt the thickness abusing his sensitive walls. "Fuck Eren... you feel so goddamned good." he moaned into his ear, pushing himself inside all the way and holding himself up on shaky hands to watch the brunettes reactions. He loved the faces he made, even if he thought he looked wretched. He didn't. 

He grasped the bottle and poured some down Eren's length and let it drizzle down his ass to give Levi's cock more fluidity in moving. Levi moaned as he felt his lover clench, nearly sending him over the edge right then and there. "Say my name." he moaned out as he began thrusting. "Levi..." Eren panted out, closing his eyes as he gripped his raven locks in-between his fingers. lolling his head to the side. Levi took that as an invitation and began licking and biting up the tan neck as he plunged in and out. "Again, louder." he groaned, giving a light glare to the brunette. Eren jolted and moaned again, "Levi." "Again." "Levi!" "Louder you whore! Who's fucking you right now?!" Eren jolted and clenched down on Levi, back arching as he came with a cry of his name again. "Levi! Oh god Levi! you are fucking me. Don't stop!" Levi pulled his fingers out and shoved them into the brunettes mouth. "Taste yourself while I use your body." his words of course had no meaning to the context. He loved Eren more than he let on, he was just letting this banter pay out as he reached his own peak.

Eren, hyperventilating began to roll his body up to Levi's and meet their thrusts together. "I... love you." he choke out out, making Levi shudder as he began to pound into him harder. "Eren... shit. Don't look at me like that." He groaned as he angled his hips perfectly to let him fit inside fully. He doubled over, the mix of Eren's body heat along with the sloppiness of how wet he felt down there brought Levi to the edge. "Shit... I'm cumming Fuck!" he moaned loudly, letting a loud noise mixed between a moan and a growl. Eren was crying from the sensitivity of it all, both of them panting hard as Levi fell on his chest. He leaned down and kissed his head, pulling the raven closer to himself if possible.

Despite him not being a cuddler, he sure was pulling the brunette quite close.

Eren sighed, petting his back and beginning to speak, "I love you Levi." He expected an answer but felt the corporals heartbeat slowing and his breath steadying out. He chuckled. "Goodnight..." he whispered, sitting slowly to pull Levi out and wincing at the emptiness and the cum dripping down his thighs. Levi's hold on Eren tightened as he felt his warmth trying to move. He smiled at this again and yawned before picking his lover up and carrying him to his bed before heading to the bathroom and cleaning himself up best he could before joining Levi in bed. As he looked at the sleeping body of his Levi he felt a warmth in his stomach that he has never felt before. At that moment he realized the intensity of the three words he had moaned out earlier. He smiled as he thought of how much he truly loved his corporal.

"Goodnight." he whispered again before drifting off.

Needless to say, he never doubted their relationship again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOODNESS THAT WAS SO RUSHED AND TERRIBLE I APOLOGIZE!!  
> I'm so sorry for the wait, you see, I'm in a marching band so for the past few months I have basically been so busy that i couldn't even post on Instagram... :(  
> I hope this makes up for the wait though! :)
> 
> I cant promise a date for the next update, but i will be updating more frequently now is all i can say.
> 
> If you have any suggestions for Plots please contact me on Instagram!  
> @Oi.Levi  
> Thank you again!! <3
> 
> \- CC -


	3. The Demon of Lust Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi NSFW/ L/S  
> Handjob
> 
> Levi Ackerman, demon of lust. Although his rank wasn't the highest out of them all, he was well known in the underworld. His appearance was rather bland, nothing really resembled the normal 'demon' characteristics that most humans had in mind.  
> Eren, a small town priest summons the demon, not really knowing exactly what he has gotten himself into...

Eren was sick of it all, sick of his father forcing his passion, his religion, controlling every aspect of his life. This wasn't to say he didn't believe it had given up but being pressured like this had driven a wedge between him and his belief. It drove him to rebel and explore because... how could he not? The same sinners, the perverts, the cheaters, and drug addicts coming to him to repent. For prayer. For forgiveness and then reverting back to their ways the very second they stepped out of the church doors. No matter how many times they had promised to be doing better, Eren could see right through their facade, but couldn't make the truth a reality or offer it up to the poor soul. Eren couldn't tell them to get off their ass and make a change. A simple, "god be with you," or even, "have faith, our god has a plan for you." would do the trick just fine. People would leave with big smiles on their face and tear stained cheeks, and every now and again, on rare occasions, Eren would experience a genuine case. See someone turn their life around and become a better person and almost nothing could compare to the amount of gratitude he received in those moments. 

However, Eren never got to live his teen life, he never got to do teenager things, such as party, have stupid one night stands, and get drunk mindlessly. Eren's idea of hanging out with friends, was, an innocent Wednesday night at the youth ministry. He was always so well mannered and constructed that his adventurous personality had been restricted until now. His heart was aching for something new, something... interesting.

That's when Eren began to take things into his own hands, dwindling with dark magic, and whether or not he felt guilty, in the end it gave him an adrenaline rush like no other. His heart was pounding as he locked the door to his private room, lighting the candles and arranging them lazily in a circle as he pulled out his spell book. Excited to experiment and start a new ritual with a deeper complex, an excited grin on his face as he opened the book and began setting up the proper materials needed. Chanting the sayings the best he could, not completely realizing just what... or who, he was summoning.

Levi Ackerman, demon of lust. Although his rank wasn't the highest out of them all, he was well known in the underworld. His appearance was rather bland, nothing really resembled the normal 'demon' characteristics that most humans had in mind. His porcelain skin was neither tainted nor torn, only adorned with thick, long scars on his shoulder blades where his wings would come into play when needed. His body was sculpted to fit the summoner and their preference, which most of the time he didn't have to shift. He had a tail. It was scaly, strong, and had a snakelike structure, as if it had a mind of its own. And horns. Long, curved horns that came out of his skull on the temple, blending in perfectly with his jet black hair. The raven locks stopping just above his gunmetal gaze, pupils occasionally slit like a feline. He was powerful, strong. A man doused in blood red clothing as well as raven black to blend with his hair. His body clinging to the fabric as if it were his second skin.  
Levi was a demon who was summoned for just about any spell, but only when he truly deemed the other worthy of his presence, or when they truly deserved to bathe in the aura of his demonic powers. Like now. Some tall man was trying to summon the demon, causing his tail to curl in anticipation as to what he could possibly want. He gazed at the man, reading him for his worth and body value. "A priest?" Levi snorted then hummed to himself, his snakelike, forked tongue darting out to wet his dry lips. A glint in his focused eye as he gazed at the brunette, not quite catching his eyes. "This could be interesting..." he chuckled, vanishing into thin air before appearing before Eren. His sharp teeth shining in the moonlit room.

Eren's eyes widened, his mind recalling moments before. His tongue speaking fluent Latin, the sting of the blade as it dragged across his palm. The silver dagger now landing on the ground in-front of him from amazement and fear. The blood dripping onto the floor as he eyed Levi up and down. "Holy..." he gulped, stepping back and falling on his desk, his robes causing him to make more noise than necessary. His eyes traveled up and down the demon as the power washed up and down him in nauseating waves, causing him to double over. Levi seemed unimpressed at Eren's behavior, especially when he held up his silver cross. A dull headache starting to form from the small object. "Who are you?!" His hands were shaking at the sight of an actual demon,

"Who am I? You're the one who summoned me kid." Levi snapped, turns out this child was not one he could easily give into. Wait... Child. How old was he? His skin was so clean... soft... Levi wanted to dig his fangs into the flesh, his needs taking over. But he reluctantly kept them at bay as he calmly spoke despite the dull throb in his forehead.

"I'm Levi. The demon of Lust." he purred, trailing a claw up Eren's neck, earning himself a shiver before he drew his hand away."Levi..." Eren let the name slide past his accented lips, his eyes scanning up and down the demon. His body heating up as he admired the cloth that clung to Levi's skin like his own. Levi however was fixated on the feeling of Eren's neck, despite only touching it for a second. Shit his skin really was soft. "You summoned a demon. So here I am. What the fuck do you want?" He scanned the boy's body, the outfit. The priest outfit in all its... glory. If you could even call it that. He chuckled at that, finally growing annoyed with the cross and shrugging it off, taking a step forward and crushing it in his hand, not caring about the small symbol whatsoever. Eren gasped, watching the symbol crumble to powder. "Hey! My father is going to kill me!" His fear now slipping away and being replaced with personality.

"So what? You're a daddy's boy? Gross." Levi's snarky response was quick as he crossed his arms, "Listen. Can we get down to business? I'm not going to hurt you. Tell me what you want and we can negotiate the shit we gotta do to get it done." He was blunt, precise. To the point. He couldn't stand beating around the bush, especially when the priest looked absolutely terrified of him despite his little outburst. He had a bit of remorse, unlike others who would've ripped the mortal to shred in an instant without a second glance. Levi glanced around the room, at Eren's hand, which was still dripping the tantalizing fluid. His mouth watered at the sight. His gaze traveled down to the floor, noticing the symbols used to summon these types of rituals. Interesting.

"No! I absolutely cannot stand that bastard!" He retorted, hissing at the demon, seemingly forgetting the power lurking beneath the exterior Levi had. His hands were shaking, nervousness? Anger? He didn't know, all he knew for sure was that the way that the demon was staring at him had his skin crawling with a heat so disgusting it made him want to wretch. Now that Eren realized it, he really was just playing around, looking for a temporary high of doing something extremely dangerous and rebellious as a kick in the face to his father. His motives truly weren't clear as he shook his head and spoke. "Uhm... I didn't really have anything in mind." his hand scratched the back of his head in a sort of apologetic manner, still seemingly blind by the fact that Levi was a demon. Even though his promise to not hurt him was still hanging in the air and seemingly soothed Eren, it caused him a sort of uneasiness. Why was he so damned hot? Then it hit him. Lust. Levi did say he was the demon of lust. Eyes widening as he wracked his mind for words, he mindlessly flailed his arms, eyes traveling up and down Levi's thick frame.

Levi's eyes rolled back before snapping back into place, focusing on the brunette best he could with the dull throb in his head from the smell of holy candles in the room. Not that it harmed the demon, they were merely a pesky nuisance. "If you've not a motive, I'll just go. But this is just ridiculous. You fucking childish ass kids these days and your dumbass minds. Why summon me if you don't know what you're going to do?" He snarled at the priest, getting closer, his eyes meeting the boys. His expression softened the tiniest bit, heat coiling up and down his core. His mind was, for once, mush, as he tried to think of a response. His body emanating an intoxicating heat, nevertheless effecting Eren. "It depends on the severity. It can range from you cleaning my shoes, to me dismembering you for my own sick pleasure." He slipped his tongue out and smirked, winking at the boy. "But seriously kid, what do you want? It's getting boring, and your room smells like actual shit." he snared, glancing around at the holy candles.

He decided to think of a response, something he wanted more than anything. When suddenly a memory of a young woman coming to confess, asking for help but not disclosing too much information, afraid it would cause too much harm. He didn't realize he was pacing until he stopped in his tracks. "Okay. Can you kill someone? What would that take?" He asked, trying to hold his ground despite the way Levi's words and the simplest of winks had him wanting to both melt into a puddle and tremble in fear. "There is a single mom at my church, her uncle raped her and her daughter. I want him dead... what would that cost." He asked, pulling the best, unwavering voice he could muster as fire blazed in his green hues. "Just for the record, I'm not a fucking kid! and it's my room, it has holy candles you demon fuck." he spat, clearly offended by Levi's comments.

Levi snorted, killing someone? How easy. "Of course. What kind of death?" His voice was unbothered, one of an office worker who would normally deal with these issues daily, except now it was someones life. And he were speaking as if it were merely just a piece a meat. "And not much, a few chores of mine... Some... Work..." his tongue flicked out, eyes glinting with a wild infatuation toward the brunette. "Ah. Holy candles..." He inhaled the air again and shuddered, "yeah. Smells like actual shit. You fucking priest. When do you want the asshole dead?" His eyes flicked back to the ocean gaze, never wavering for he felt no intimidation nor fear. He eyed his hand for a mere second, admiring his claws before an idea popped into his head, just how far could he push this priest? He stepped closer until his face was merely inches from the tanned males. "Do you want to watch me kill him?" He smiled devilishly, sharp, pearly white teeth glistened in the dark room, eyes lighting up with a newfound excitement at his own suggestion.

Eren definitely hadn't thought this far ahead, so he paused, just thinking of what the man deserved. "His dick. I want it off. He wont be able to harm another. I don't care how, cut, pulled, ripped. Do your worst, make it long and painful." he paused when he noticed Levi looking at his own claws, seemingly uninterested. They were impressive for sure and Eren couldn't help but stare at them for a few seconds. "Could you pierce his heart with these?" Hearing Levi's price sounded too good to be true, and being the naive kid he was, didn't really question it. Too amped up to care. He was finally doing it, rebelling, living his life and not only that, but he was going something good. He was ridding the earth of a piece of shit human that would never be able to harm a woman or man ever again. Eren felt mildly bad now when Levi commented about the smell again, putting it in his mind to get some different candles next time he summoned Levi... If there was a next time that is of course. "When do you want it done?" Levi questioned, his gaze steady as he took in the priests action and words. "I don't care when you kill him. Whenever is convenient for you I guess." Levi actually fucking chuckled at that, making Eren realize what he had said.  
He made an off putting face when he realized he had said 'at your convenience' to an actual fucking demon. Were demons even busy? Did they have a lot of tasks to do in a day? A lot of people to kill? Eren was curious for answers, that's for sure.

Eren gasped, eyes snapping up to look into Levi's eyes. They were odd but enticing and he found himself running his tongue along the top of his mouth before he answered slowly. "Yes." his eyes widened when he spoke, shaking his head quickly, having been caught in a trance. "Wait, no! I shouldn't, I wouldn't want to be seen near this death, I could get in trouble and I probably wouldn't actually want to see that." despite how much his body screamed to stay by Levi in that moment, he refused to follow. He sat back on the bed, thinking to himself for a moment at the fact that he had just agreed, even for a split second, to watch someone get brutally murdered before his very eyes.  
His mind was racing and he didn't like this, he would be damned to hell if he kept this up. He couldn't back out. But he couldn't help but wonder what the fuck he was doing or why he got off on this so much. 

"Are we done?" He asked, a little snappy from being deep inside his thoughts for too long.

Levi just chuckled at everything. Repeating the words to himself as well as Eren. "hmm... His dick? Off? Easy." He started to formulate some plans on how exactly he could accomplish such a task in his mind. Thinking he could try and seduce the man with practiced ease before biting, or literally ripping it off with his hand. Then finishing it off with his claws to his still beating heart. "And you DON'T want to see?" his heart was pounding in his chest despite there being practically no blood in his lifeless body. Eren was so new to all of this, and he accepting so willingly... What else would he accept willingly... His mind wandered far and deep, he couldn't really see the outline of Eren's body in the black shroud, his hips were the only factor prominent to Levi. They were wide, strong, something he could definitely get used to. He licked his lips like the true pervert he was, mind clouded as he thought before he was interrupted yet again by the very man of his imagination. "Don't fuckin' snap at me. I didn't do a goddamn thing to you, you little shit." Levi's fangs were threatening as he spoke, snarling. "Give me a name and I'll be good." Levi listened for a name.

Eren felt too repulsed to even say the mans name out-loud, so he leant forward, hot breath tickling Levi's ear as he spoke, noticing Levi nod. "I can do it now. I'll come back to you when it's done. It wont be long. Stay right here." and with that he dissipated into thin air, travelling to the precise location of the man at that exact moment in time.  
Needless to say, it was easy to seduce the man and kill him. Levi had cornered the disgusting pig into a corner, whispering fake loving words to the man as he dropped to his knees and began to suck, mindful of his teeth for a mere second before he looked up and chomped down hard. His hand finishing the cut job down below as he threw the discarded appendage to the side, disgusted in it. "Pig." Levi spat, despite his current status as a demon, when he were alive, he never let himself stoop to this mans level. The man was screaming in agony, clutching his groin in an attempt to stop the pain before Levi pulled him up by his hair. "Rot. Rot where you belong." was all he said before he gouged the mans heart out cleanly with his nails, watching the color drain from his face. Levi spat out the blood best he could, the rest covering his nails, cheeks and trailing slowly down his neck. He was mindful to scrub himself later. This mans blood was so tainted and disgusting. Time to head back and claim his reward.

When Levi came back, Eren visibly flinched, not noticing how fast Levi could reappear from thin air. Levi ran his hands across his face, scowling at the mess. "Disgusting..." Eren looked at him in awe. It wasn't just the mess, but the mere foul smell of his blood was enough to make Levi gag. "That man was absolutely repulsive in every way possible. He's gone. You won't see or hear from him, or about him ever again." He smiled, his teeth blood stained as they glinted off whatever light was in the room. "He was so damned scared... begging for mercy... funny. Bastard had it coming." He thought for a second before snapping his fingers, "Prices. I'll go at your leisure since I'm kind of digging your pace. Do you want to come spit shine my boots..." he gazed at Eren, watching his face. "Do you want to... come help me kill someone next?" His eyes glinted again, excitement rising up in them. "Or... perhaps you want to... have something more..." his claws reached out and danced along Eren's tanned cheek, rubbing the half dried blood on it. He loved how red looked on that tanned skin... It drove him mad. "Intimate." He said the word slowly, accentuating every syllable and letter as he spoke. Gazing at the brunette with an easy, newfound lust in his eyes. "What's it gonna be?" He may be the demon of lust, but Eren was definitely attractive, easy on the eyes, and extremely captivating by Levi's standards.

Eren sort of scoffed at the first option, assuming it was a sort of joke before his eyes finally scanned over Levi. Noticing just exactly how clean and... tight Levi's clothes were. Eren quickly decided that in that moment, that would be his choice if the others were awful, assuming that shining Levi's shoes couldn't be that hard. "I'm not killing anyone!" He said firmly, ready to give his next spill about why until he felt the sharp, deathly claws gently dragging across his cheek. The heat flooding his skin was nearly deafening, his mind muddied with nothing other than the sudden heat forming in his entire core. His mouth was dry as he wracked his mind for an answer, Levi, albeit demon, patient as ever as he waited. "I... I uh... I've never done anything intimate before." he began to blush over his current fluster, face now even more obvious in the dim lighting of candles decorating the room and licking at Eren's skin. Shit... since when did their flames get so damned hot? "And... And you're a guy! Right?!" He stammered, "I couldn't." He trailed off slowly, feeling his brain turn to mush as he became a little too interested in the hand dwelling on his cheek, leaning into it ever so slightly with the unsuspecting help of Levi's demonic pheromones and powers. "Does it have to be right now? Your boots look pretty clean to me... and it's not like I won't pay up." His voice was softer now, but at least gaining and retaining stability and composure as his eyes fluttered shut. Body slowly succumbing to the sensations.

"Oh. I know you will pay up. Because if you don't." Levi dragged his nail down to Eren's neck, stopping just above his heart through the robes. "I'll rip your heart out and devour it." Another sickening grin plastered itself on Levi's satisfied face, his forked tongue darting out to lick up the repulsive remnants of the pervert on his face. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. It'll be fun..." Levi's words were dragged out, laced with devilish intentions and lies as he coaxed the man to sit down on the bed, slowly running his hand down Eren's clothed body. "This outfit looks pretty uncomfortable... But I can work with that." Hooking his nails underneath the shroud of black, he tugged them up, gazing at what he was soon to be touching. "Hmm..." His eyes flashed with a newfound desire as his eyes raked up and down the exposed expanse of Eren's quivering thighs and lower abdomen. Seemingly frozen by his gaze. His tail flicked back and forth slowly as he rubbed the freakishly soft palm of his hand against Eren's bare thigh. "Want to back out?" Despite being a demon, he wouldn't downright do it without the consent of the other man, even if he were under the influence of Levi's powerful pheromones or tongue.

Eren listened, gasping softly at the nail on his neck and the words in his ear. So he truly was risking death for this... it has to be expected, but hearing it made it so much more realistic and he began to shake with terror and anticipation. He was frozen by Levi's words, effectively made into putty as he was put on display for the man above him. His eyes closed, wanting to get it over with. Completely afraid at what was to come despite the knowing scent in the air telling him to relax. He couldn't believe what he was doing, he was actually letting a demon touch him in ways he was never supposed to be touched as a priest. Much less by a demon. Suddenly he became embarrassed, obviously Levi knew what he was doing. This was all so new to him... What if he didn't last? He was already super sensitive to Levi's touch, his body arching positively into Levi's hand as he was caressed softly. 

Oh god...

What if he made odd noises? Or released too fast? Eren shook his head, his face burning with embarrassment as he began to clutch at his own silky sheets below him.

Levi however, just snarled, enjoying every reaction as he chuckled into Eren's ear. "Ahh... such a good boy. Look at you squirm. I love when they're scared. It's much more exciting for me." Levi's forked tongue went out and licked up the shell of the brunettes burning ear, hand moving closer to Eren's clothed crotch, lightly dancing his sharp nail over the outline. "Afraid?" His voice deepened, growling nearly as he spoke. "You should be... Don't worry. I'm not going to fuck you. I just can't bring myself to hurt such a poor, pure little virgin." The ocean gaze looked at him and he nearly melted away at how innocent the tanned male looked in that moment. He was awestruck. His nails retracted naturally but kept a small point as he began to rub Eren's front, smirking at his face. "You really are... such a virgin... cute." He couldn't get over how adorable Eren truly was in this moment, the way he was shaking, his wide eyes. Trembling voice and noises. It made his ice cold heart heat up.

"You like that I"m nervous?" He asked, arching an eyebrow, seeming confused until he felt the slickness against his ear and felt his mouth drop into a silent gasp. His body was confused as to why something so simple was so pleasurable and sensitive. Was that common? Of course, it must have been if Levi made a move to do it. Eren's train of thought halted when he felt Levi's nail teasing against his crotch. "Mmm..." His throat betrayed him as the noise of pleasure left it, making his cheeks go bright crimson. "I've...I've never really felt the urge to lose my virginity... I'm not supposed to as a priest and I've never liked any of the girls I've met... but I bet." He paused to moan as Levi touched him again, making his thighs tense in response. "I bet... If i did, I could totally, not be a virgin." He tried to argue back, flushing as the demon further teased him and played with his innocence. Eren's eyes were no longer closed, but rather determined that he would prove to Levi that he wasn't just an innocent little priest! He was trying to rebel... he had done it successfully too! He had a demon in his room! In his bed! Touching him in ways that could make even a hooker 'round the corner blush. His face ablaze with a feeling foreign to him, he blamed it on Levi, and the fact that it - definitely - didn't have anything to do with the fact that Levi was actually kind of attractive. In ways Eren never thought he would actually notice up close and personal. His power, his darkness, the contrast between his raven hair and black clothes to his milky white skin actually had him spreading his thighs. Welcoming Levi without much thought as his own length got hard from his thoughts and Levi's touches put together. He wanted to complain at the foreign sensations, but found it in himself that he couldn't. Instead he just stared down at the male and bit his lip, watching intently to see what Levi would do next. Small whines slipping from his lips when Levi started rubbing faster, his other hand hooking into the waistband.

Levi danced his hand around the length before palming it again. "I won't do too much now. Just relax, lay back. Let me do my work." One would even consider this so called payment to be opposite instead of benefiting Levi. But it did, he was Eren's first. He could taint this man and ruin him with his own hands before anyone else got to him. His tail flicked back and forth, the long muscle intimidating and dark. His horns had grown out a bit, showing off a further dominant side, bold and holding their root against Levi's temple. "Someone's hard." He commented with a flick of his tongue, moving his hand quicker. He could see right through Eren's lies, the facade of wanting to be carefree and rebellious was in reality blinded by his own innocence and the fact that he was a fucking coward. He was hard by the means of Levi's hand, which wasn't even directly on the skin itself. "How pathetic." He growled, a low noise that seated itself in Levi's sternum, his hand pulling on the waistband of Eren's briefs before popping them against the skin of Eren's abdomen. Watching the muscles quiver at the snap, beginning to contract as he slip his hand underneath the material. Feeling around the man's groin. He rubbed his smooth palm against Eren's length, lightly rubbing his finger over the head of the wet shaft. "Want me to go faster?" His tongue shot out, licking at Eren's neck as he spoke, his voice reverberating off the sun kissed skin.

"Yeah... Okay..." He sighed softly as he allowed himself to lay back on the bed, his eyes trailing along Levi's body until his eyes stopped on the demon's lashing tail. A thought came to his mind, what exactly would the tail feel like? "...can I touch it?" He asked curiously, eyes darting to follow the flicking muscle. A hot gasp tore from his throat as he was touched, his hands opening and closing on the sheets, trying to fidget and distract himself from the onslaught of pleasure overriding his senses. He flinched at the insult, pouting and looking away, thinking he had done something wrong. His eyes closed themselves tight to avoid Levi's gaze, albeit in vain as they snapped open in realization. Was he too small? Was he not satisfactory? He couldn't think properly since Levi had snapped the waistband of his briefs against his skin, evoking a loud gasp from Eren and an arch of his back. "Mmm, ah!" Eren's body arched as Levi's finger ran over his shaft, sending electric pulses of pleasure he had never felt before throughout his entire body. "Its... Never been touched like that." He whined, talking about his dick like it were an object, his breath hitching as he felt the ravens tongue along his neck. He was extremely vulnerable right now, amazed by how sensitive his body actually was. Things he never thought about being touched, like his neck, his thighs and ears, making him squirm and shudder once more. "Yes." his voice was weak, body hot as well as his face as he panted quietly, "please..."

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch it." Levi snapped, gripping Eren's length and squeezing it hard as a warning. The only reason Levi wouldn't let Eren grasp his tail, was because it was very sensitive and could cause Levi to turn into submissive mush if touched correctly. Or even possibly trigger the demon to do something Eren would surely regret later. He was not about to have that. Absolutely not, he would not have it. Another growl left him as he started to stroke the brunette, feeling the skin pull against his insanely smooth palm. "Don't get too excited." Of course Eren had never been touched this way, he was such an innocent little shithead and he couldn't help himself from smiling at the thought. "Can't have you cumming so soon now, can I?" He pulled down Eren's boxers and pulled up his robe, fully exposing the throbbing length, drooling with precum. Levi wouldn't lie if he said he wanted to devour the shaft. Taste it for it's worth. But that could wait for next time, if there were a next time of course. The red tip was glistening with a translucent liquid, the length adorned with curly, brown pubes, and for some reason Levi loved that factor. The curls were so beautiful and matched the man so perfectly that he started drooling. A truly rare specimen indeed, and he was all Levi's. He took ahold of the boy's length once more and began pumping faster than before, gazing into the ocean eyes of the priest. He could feel himself slowly losing his composure, his control fading. This man was addictive. Shit. 

Eren pouted, "Why not?" he asked curiously before howling in pain, his legs squirming a bit as he tried to pull away from the tight grip. "Sorry! I'm sorry!." He whined, "what do you mean too excited? Am I doing something wrong?" He finally asked before hearing the next statement and nodding. It was now his new personal mission to hold out as long as he could manage, he didn't exactly know why. To impress Levi? To stay in his presence longer? Not exactly knowing why he felt the need to do just that, but the feeling wouldn't go away. It was as if he need the ravens confirmation and approval. To prove to Levi that he wasn't just some little virgin, to wipe away his shit eating grin and condescending look. He tried to imagine Levi with any other emotion than the ones he had seen, something positive or shocked would be astonishing to Eren. Would he look good? He felt even more embarrassed as he felt his cock spring free from his briefs, cold air hitting it as Levi pushed his roved up higher. This was all so new and Eren couldn't believe what he was doing, much less seeing. He saw his own erection, standing proud and actually leaking with a hand around it. It was unexpectedly lewd and new but Eren found it nearly impossibly to look away from the sight. Almost in a trance. The trance was however, broken, when Levi started moving his hand, pumping the brunettes leaking dick, causing his mouth to fall open, himself sitting up quickly and bringing one hand to his mouth, biting on it to prevent any noise. His other arm was bent and on the bed behind him, helping him to slightly sit up and watch. "Mmm... Nnh." Eren continued to moan softly and whine into his hand, only biting harder, unable to believe that it was himself making these sinful noises.

Levi climbed over the brunette, observing him closely, properly positioning his body as his hand pistoned up and down his length. His tail lashed back and forth as he looked at the male beneath him. "Don't you dare hide those moans of yours." Levi snapped at him, pulling his hand away and placing it on his clothed chest. He felt bad, but he truly was intoxicated by the man. He simply was something special and Levi couldn't help the pain in his lower abdomen as it grew with a need stronger than bloodlust. But for once, he kept his instincts and emotions at bay, quickening his palm. The hand holding Eren's against his chest now went down to fondle his balls. His body went forward without knowing, attaching his lips to the brunettes as he hungrily took over his mouth. "Fuck...:" he groaned, pulling away and pushing his forehead against Eren's. "Are you close?" He smiled once again, nipping at his jaw. "It's okay to cum. Go ahead." Levi would allow it just this once, the pain in his own body was unbearable as he stroked Eren faster, wanting to get back to hell and relive himself quickly before he attacked the brunette.

Eren was embarrassed, trying to argue but in vain as he gave up, letting the noises out. It felt nice to do so, especially since they were for Levi. "I... I can touch here?" He hummed, his hand dancing over the firm muscle through the soft fabric. He felt compelled to touch Levi, his hands rubbing all over his chest instead of leaving it where Levi had placed it. "Ahh! Levi! Ah!" He gasped again, throwing his head back when he felt Levi's hand on his balls, making his thighs tremble. The last thing Eren would have expected was a kiss, but when he felt Levi's lips against his own, it was like a poison... no... a drug being injected into him and making him thrive for more. He suddenly didn't car that he had never kissed anyone before. All he cared about was getting more, tasting more, kissing back with a disgustingly heated passion forming in his stomach. The burn itching higher. He tried his bet to mock Levi's forked tongue, not even noticing how strange his snakelike tongue felt against him. A whimper left him when Levi pulled away, "N...N... No! I don't wanna cum yet!" he panted, moaning inbetween every word, doing his best to hold back despite how good he was feeling in that moment. His whole body suffering and quivering under Levi's to show just how much he was enjoying this. There was a nibble in his jaw, a heat in his stomach tightened. Then there were words in his ear that he knew he should never disobey. They were impossible to disobey, and the next thing he knew, he was letting out a large load into Levi's hand and onto his chest before collapsing beneath the demon. Completely and utterly spent. Eren was experiencing pure bliss, no guilt or hatred. Just pleasure and ecstasy.

Levi's breathing was increasingly labored with every moan and gasp Eren threw at him. His body was shaking involuntarily, coaxing the brunette quicker into a climax that he knew he couldn't resist. His own urges were screaming, but he shut them down, Eren was just so damned captivating to watch come undone that he had given all his attention to him. His tail was lashing hard, tapping against Eren's leg and rubbing against his bare abdomen, feeling the twitching skin and muscle. Levi was drooling. Eren was so close, so close... That's when he lost it. White painted his hand, getting on the crook of the spaded end of his tail, the warm fluid etching itself into Levi's muscle and causing him to twitch as he gazed at the male in his post orgasmic state. "Fun?" He teased. Voice shaky from the ministrations. He couldn't contain himself anymore, he needed to relieve himself now, alone. Or he would surely drive the man away. "I have to go now. Summon me again or whatever the fuck, I seriously can't stay out much longer. Stay out of trouble kid." He hopped off the bed and waltzed toward the symbol still written on the ground haphazardly. "Oh... and Eren." He looked over his shoulder, his irises flashing bright silver for a second as he brought his hand up and licked the thick cum off his palm. "Thanks. I'll see you soon." And with that he disappeared into the ground. Not a trace of him left except for the exasperated male on the bed. 

The way Levi's tail his his skin only added to the bliss. By the time he had heard his name and lifted his head in his muddy minded state, he was lucky enough to catch Levi licking his own mess off his pale hands, making Eren groan loudly and begin to twitch all over again. After he left, Eren couldn't get him out of his head, constantly relieving himself under the sheets night after night, desperately trying to recreate the feeling Levi had given him. 

He wasn't the only one suffering.

When Levi was back in the underground on his throne, he rid himself of his clothing, throwing them to the ground where measly peasants fetched them and carried them away. His body was adorned with scars, muscled down to the solidity of a marine, hair trailing down from his belly button to his crotch, adorning the fleshy muscle that lay perched and throbbing there. "Fuck..." he let out a minuscule growl, growing louder by the second as his hand wrapped itself around the thick length. Languidly moving his hand up and down, roaring with lust. He shuddered. He needed more. More. He needed sex.

No...

Not just sex.

No...

He needed...

"Eren..." 

His hand moved quicker, and sooner or later he was painting his skin with the steaming hot fluid of his seed. His eyes flashing bright silver and snarling like the demon he was. "Eren!" He yelled it out loudly. His body numb from the high, his demonic urges driving him into more climactic moments and orgasms until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!  
> This is just a part one of what is to come. That is if you want a part two <3.  
> Let me know if I should continue this, contact me on Instagram (oi.levi, illicit.cos) or here via PM.  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed :)  
> \- CC


End file.
